The present invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory, and more particularly to a magnetic bubble memory which employs a cassette-type magnetic bubble device for controlling the magnetic bubble to store and transfer information and which mounts the magnetic bubble cassette on a cassette holder connector.
Cassette-type magnetic bubble devices have recently come into greater use. At the same time, improvements have been made to facilitate mounting of the cassette on the holder. The easier it is to mount a cassette on a holder, however, the greater the possibility of inadvertant detachment of the cassette from the holder during the operation of the magnetic bubble device and the resultant loss of stored information. Accordingly, it is necessary to make doubly sure that such accidents do not occur.